Como los demás
by PogoPop
Summary: Su nombre es Karkat Vantas. Desde siempre fue una persona gruñona y malhumorada, pero muy sentimental. Llora con facilidad al ver esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan. Pero aun así no recuerda haber llorado tanto como en ese momento. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera encuentra el verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Aunque tiene varias opciones. /AU/3ra persona/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Su nombre es Karkat Vantas. Desde siempre fue una persona gruñona y malhumorada, pero muy sentimental. Llora con facilidad al ver esas películas románticas que tanto le gustan. Pero aun así no recuerda haber llorado tanto como en ese momento. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera encuentra el verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Aunque tiene varias opciones.

**Disclaimer:** El cómic y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños.

**EDIT:** Corregí el fanfic para que no inflijiera las reglas de . Lo cambie de 2da persona a una 3ra persona algo apresurada y chafa. Lo corregire después.

* * *

**Como los demás**

_Capitulo I_

Es Karkat Vantas y esta con su rostro oculto entre tus rodillas, intentando ahogar sus sollozos, sentado en el piso del baño que comparte con su compañero de piso. Cabe decir que también es uno de sus mejores amigos, pero aun así no quiere que le vea en este estado. Demonios, no. No quiere que nadie lo haga.

Lo que lo tiene así es algo bastante normal para ser sinceros. Es parte de la naturaleza y él sabe que le pasa a muchas mujeres. Si, mujeres. Pero él no es una mujer, aunque tampoco podría decir que es un hombre completamente. Demonios, odia esos términos porque no encaja en ninguno a la "perfección". Como la mayoría.

Todo empezó cuando Karkat nació. Fue un pequeño y especial (Él se consideras un mutante: Una aberración de la naturaleza) caso en el cual le fueron otorgados ambos sexos reproductores. Sus padres decidieron darle una crianza neutral y esperar a que tuviera la suficiente edad para decidir por si mismo lo que querría ser. A pesar de que tenia gustos que muchos clasificaban del sexo femenino, Karkat se consideraba (Y aun se considera) como un hombre. Así que legalmente eso es, pero biológicamente ni él sabe en que clasificarse.

A pesar de tener un tratamiento hormonal para desarrollar algo de musculatura (Aunque realmente es bastante andrógino) e impedir que ciertas cosas femeninas ocurran, a veces pasan. Solo deja de tomarlas y soporta menstruar de ves en cuando. Suena bastante bizarro: Y lo es. Siempre le da tanta pena ir a la tienda a comprar algunas toallas sanitarias. Su cara se torna completamente roja y no puede hablar mas que uno que otro balbuceo. Procura guardarlas entre sus cosas como si fuese el secreto más grande del universo. Pero solo es el de Karkat.

Sin embargo, regresando a su situación actual, sabe que hace unos meses dejo de tomar eso, y también sabe que debías menstruar. Pero no lo hace. Cree saber el porqué de eso, ya que hace no mucho empezó a… Bueno, ¿salir con alguien?

Así que él cree estar… No, ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso.

Pero eso es lo único que ha estado haciendo estos días.

-¿Karkat? ¿Estas bien?-Su compañero y mejor amigo, Sollux Captor, toco la puerta de la habitación. Ya que, sin darse cuenta, llevaba un par de horas encerrado en ese lugar. O eso calculaba, por que la verdad no estaba ahí para tomar el tiempo. Pero para que Sollux se allá despegado de su computadora, debió pasar mucho tiempo.

Paso la manga de su suéter por sus ojos para quitar las últimas lágrimas. Se levanto y miro al espejo sus increíblemente ojos rojos. Estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, pero aun así logro murmurar un:-Si, estoy bien…Fuckass.-Añadió al ultimo para no sonar tan extraño, pero por el resoplido que escucho del otro lado de la puerta, cree que eso no funciono.

Sabe que no puede salir con todos los signos de haber llorado, pero tampoco puede quedarse dentro más tiempo. Tendrá que contarle la verdad a Sollux. Después de todo es su mejor amigo, ¿no? Él no va a decirle que es un fenómeno o algo similar. Claro que no. Eso espera el de ojos rojos.

Karkat se toma su tiempo, pero al final se arma de valor para salir del cuarto. Abre la puerta apresuradamente y salió muy rápido, empujando a Sollux en el camino. Fue a su cama y se sentó, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Ka…-

-¡S-Siéntate idiota!-Le interrumpió y se descubrió el rostro para mirarlo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y nuevas lagrimas amenazando por salir. Miro la cara de sorpresa en la que se torno el rostro de Sollux, pero a pesar de eso obedientemente le hace caso y se sienta en su propia cama, frente a la de él.-Hay… Hay dos cosas que debes saber, Sollux.-

Y después de eso, Sollux no dijo nada, esperando que continuara. Pero solo abría y cerraba la boca sin encontrar palabras exactas que decir. No sabía ni como empezar y, ¿Por qué negarlo? Tenía miedo del rechazo de su mejor amigo. Pero, por algo eso era, ¡debía confiar en él, idiota!

-¿Qué quieres decirme, KK?-Pregunto calmado y con la vista clavada en el otro. Entendiendo la importancia del momento al verlo en ese estado: Al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente, pero aun así con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro y paso sus manos por su negro y rebelde cabello, agachando la cabeza, rompiendo así el contacto visual.

-Es algo que… Que nadie sabe aparte de mis padres, ¿de acuerdo, fuckass?-Le dijo con algo de agresividad, pero no era la manera en la que esperaba que sonara. Pero al parecer su amigo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, porque no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Solo inclino su cabeza en señal de que continuara.-Después de saberlo no… No vas a irte y dejarme, ¿cierto?-Odia haber hecho esa pregunta. Seguramente Karkat se miraba tan patético. Como odiaba ese momento, esa situación. Pero sentía que él solo no podría con eso: Necesitaba contarle a alguien. Y tal vez Sollux no debía ser la primera persona que debería saberlo, pero, si no podía ni decírselo a Sollux por miedo a su reacción, ¿Cómo esperaba contárselo a él?

-No seas estúpido, KK.-Le respondió y volteo a verlo, había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que lleno de alivio a Karkat.-Por algo somos amigos, ¿no?-El d eojos amarillos le pregunto lo mismo que pensaba el azabache.-No creo que tengas algo peor que tu temperamento y…-

-Soy intersexual*-Lo interrumpió abruptamente. Por fin había encontrado el valor de decirlo, y salió de golpe. Sin siquiera prepararlo para lo que venia.

Y lo que siguió era lo que se esperaba. Un incomodo silencio recorriendo la habitación. Demonios, era tan silencioso todo y escuchaba claramente el tic tac del reloj colgando en la pared. Pasaban los segundos, minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ya ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a ver a Sollux después de esas palabras: Tenía miedo de ver asco en su cara.

-KK… ¿Q-Que?-Pregunto nervioso.

Él procedió a repetirlo y seguido de eso a contarle como estaba su organismo desde el día que nació, la crianza de sus padres, su poder de elegir y por qué era un hombre a pesar de tener… Órganos femeninos. Así que, simplemente, exploto. Con todos sus miedos, inseguridades que le causaba tener esa condición. Con sus confusiones y desprecio hacia él mismo. Y no se dio cuenta cuando Sollux estaba sentado a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros para consolarle. Ya que, había comenzado a lagrimear nuevamente. Karkat creyó que ya no tenía más que llorar, pero se equivoco.

Sollux le dijo y repitió que no era nada raro. Que había tantos intersexuales como pelirrojos y que no estaba mal. Él intento creer esas palabras, pero aun no le había dicho lo otro que debía saber. Pero, viendo como reacciono positivamente a lo primero, suponía que le apoyaría con lo otro también, ¿no?

Después de un rato en el que ninguno dijo nada y solo estaban el uno con el otro en un abrazo reconfortante, Sollux carraspeo y rompió la calma.

-¿Y que era lo otro que tenias que decirme, Karkat?-Y ahí estaba. El otro gran problema que le atormentaba. Paso saliva amargamente y volteo su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo (Porque era ligeramente más alto que él… Bueno, cualquiera era más alto que él).

-Sollux, yo… Maldición. Creo que estoy embarazado.-

* * *

**NA:** Supongo que es... ¿Una historia rara? Bueno, no quería un Mpreg milagroso de quien-sabe-como-pero-es-hombre-y-esta-embarazado. Así que, solo es Mpreg porque Karkat se considera un hombre, pero biologicamente estaría bien porque posee útero y esas cosas.

Y como no se sabe si los trolls son hermafroditas o no, y que Karkat es un mutante, yo... Lo hice intersexual (hermafrodita(?))

*Sep, algunas cosas no se pueden y las estoy inventando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

**II**

Tal vez eso explica tu sensibilidad en ese momento y tus muchas lágrimas. Pero realmente no sabes mucho o nada sobre un embarazo. Era algo que no les ocurría a los hombres, así que no te molestaste en saber más de lo que se te quedaba pegado en clases de biología. Así que probablemente todo fuera un error y tú estuvieras haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero sabes que lo mas probable es que si lo estas porque…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-Inquirió por fin tu mejor amigo. Tu rostro rápidamente se torno color rojo y desviaste la mirada, pero mantuviste un leve puchero.-Me refiero a… ¿Él sabe?-Negaste con la cabeza sin mirarlo aun.-… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que tu tienes…-Y se callo, dejando lo otro a tu imaginación.

Aun tenías mucha vergüenza y esas preguntas comenzaban a molestarte. Solo esperabas que hiciera la pregunta clave de todo esto para que se solucionaran las cosas. Y sabia que esa pregunta no tardaría mucho en llegar porque…

-¿Quién es, Karkat?-Oh, y hay estaba esa gran pregunta. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y luego diste un gran suspiro. Te levantaste de la cama y caminaste alrededor del cuarto, dándole la espalda. Estabas tan nervioso y te sentías tan estúpido. Era algo que habían escondido tan bien que no podías creer que lo dirías tan fácil. Es más, ni sabias porque lo escondías. Tal vez porque seria algo… ¿Raro para los demás? Pero tú ya eras suficientemente raro y Sollux no te negó. Así que, volverías a confiar en él.

Volteaste a verlo y te armaste de valor. Apretaste tanto tus puños que se podían empezar a ver tus pálidos nudillos más blancos de lo habitual.-Es… Es Gamzee.-Y contuviste la respiración, esperando una reacción. Sabias que con decir el quien del todo eso, las preguntas de "¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de…?" se resolvían. Porque, después de todo, era Gamzee de quien se hablaba; Un estúpido, y casi permanentemente drogado, juggalo. Pero que sin embargo querías.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?-Pregunto sin mucha sorpresa sobre quien seria. Tal vez era un poco obvio si siempre estabas con él.

-Quiero estar seguro antes.-Te encojes de hombros y vuelves a relajarte. Oh gosh, ya sabias porque ese tipo era tu mejor amigo.-No quiero que me rechace por eso.-

-¿Por qué lo haría? También es tu mejor amigo después de todo, ¿no es así?-Y nuevamente volviste a cuestionarte sobre si decirle así como lo hiciste con Sollux.

-Y-Yo… Quiero estar seguro, ¿de acuerdo fuckass?-Te cruzaste de brazos y regresaste a tu posición agresiva de nuevo. Sollux rodo los ojos y se levanto, acercándote a ti y poniendo una mano en tu hombro.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hacerte una prueba de sangre?-Te sorprendiste y sonrojaste por eso, pero aun así asentiste.

-Por favor…-

**=== Ser Gamzee.**

Eres un chico alto y delgado, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello teñido de índigo; Tu color favorito. Pero aun así, resalta más ese ridículo maquillaje de payaso que usas, pero va acorde a tus creencias. A diferencia de algunos conocidos tuyos, tú no tienes ninguna preocupación en tu cabeza en este momento. Eso no seria jodidamente bueno.

Solo estas caminando por el campus sin ninguna ruta fija. Dejando que tus pasos te lleven milagrosamente hacia algún destino. Paseas por ahí con esa sonrisa despreocupada y relajada que tanto te caracteriza porque siempre la tienes.

Tal vez deberías regresar a tu habitación a terminar tu tarea de artes (Realmente te gusta pintar: Amas todos los colores vivos, pero irónicamente vistes colores más bien oscuros), pero supones que puedes hacer eso después, ahora seria demasiado trabajo. Tal vez deberías ir a…

_Matar a alguien _

…Hornear algunos pays. Eso siempre te relaja y tal vez al hijo de puta que tienes como mejor amigo le gustaría comer alguno… Esta vez.

Oh, eso te recuerda. Podrías ir con Karkat y Sollux. Te gusta flipar con el segundo, es tan jodidamente genial con esas gafas de 3D y su jodida extraña manera de hablar.

Pero justo cundo cambiabas tu camino en dirección a los dormitorios, los vez a ambos saliendo apresuradamente. No debería extrañarte porque son mejores amigos y hacen cosas juntos y todo, ¿no? Pero aun así, por la cara que tiene Karkat, sabes que algo no anda bien.

-¡Hey, Karbro!-Saludas a lo lejos para llamar su atención y hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para acercarte. Una vez frente a ellos, sonríes mas ampliamente.- ¿Qué paso pequeños hijos de puta?-Con eso te diste cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Karkat ni siquiera volteo a verte, solo mantuvo su mirada en el piso.

-N-Nada idiota, solo íbamos saliendo, ¿nos dejas ir ya?-Ese hubiera sido un comentario normal y cascarrabias de Karkat, si tan solo volteara a verte. En cambio Sollux parecía más normal y te miraba constantemente. Bueno, no era del todo normal.

-Solo iremos al doctor.-Comento el más alto de ellos dos y miraste como Karkat le daba un codazo a su mejor amigo para reprenderle. Te preocupaste ligeramente.

-¿Estas enfermo, Karbro?-Te dirigiste a él y por fin volteo a verte.

-No, no lo estoy. Voy a acompañar a Sollux, ¿nos dejas ir ya o este es un puto interrogatorio? ¡Perdóname! No sabía que estábamos hablando con Terezi.-Te encogiste de hombros, algo sorprendido.

-Lo siento hijo de puta.-Empezaste a retroceder.-Bueno, yo solo iré con Tavbro entonces.-Decidiste sin mas. Miraste una mueca en su cara. La misma que siempre ponía cuando mencionabas a tu mejor hermano.

-¿Sabes? ¡No me importa un carajo donde vas a estar así que solo vete!-Y con esa cálida despedida diste vuelta y comenzaste a alejarte. A lo lejos pudiste escuchar como Sollux intentaba calmarlo. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no sabias que, pero sabias que no era bueno.

Tu raro corazón de payaso ahora estaba confuso. Sacaste tu celular y te conectaste a Trollian. No sabias ni como podías hacer eso; Y no te importaba saberlo. No cuestionabas, solo dejabas que los milagros pasen.

terminalCaprichoso [TC] empezó a trollear a adiosToreador

**TC:** HoNk :o(  
**AT:** ¿uH?  
**AT:** gAMZEE, ¿qUE OCURRE?  
**TC:** NeCeSiTo sAcAr tOdA EsTa mIeRdA De mI, hIjO De pUtA.  
**TC:** ¿EsTaS En nUeStRo cUaRtO O CoN VrIsKa?  
**AT:** uHHH  
**AT:** PUEDO IR A, uH, nUESTRO DORMITORIO, sI TÚ EN VERDAD LO NECESITAS,,,  
**TC:** GrAcIaS bRo :o)  
**AT:** }:o)

terminalCaprichoso [TC] dejo de trollear a adiosToreador

Volviste a meter el celular a tu bolsillo mientras volvías a tomar el rumbo al edificio de dormitorios. Entraste y decidiste subir los escalones hasta el cuarto piso, donde estaba tu cuarto compartido. Abriste la puerta y no te extraño que aun no hubiera llegado Tavros. Después de todo, habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se mensajearon… Y de que Karkat se fue.

Tomaste tu pincel y una paleta de colores y te dedicaste a pintar lo que saliera de ti. Rápidamente llenaste un lienzo con todos los colores del arcoíris, excepto por el índigo y el rojo. No sabias porque, solo no quisiste usarlo. Te hubiera gustado seguir pintando, pero en ese momento tu mejor hermano entro y tu inspiración murió para volver a darle paso a tu realidad.

-Uh, Gamzee, ya llegue.-Empujo su silla de ruedas y te levantaste a ayudarlo a entrar aunque sabias que no era necesario, pero aun así te gustaba hacerlo.-¿Qué paso?-Suspiraste y te dejaste caer sobre tu cama; Mirando al techo a uno de tus muchos posters de payasos siniestros y de rap.

-Es el hijo de puta de Karkles.-Contestaste. Bien, Karkat había querido dejar todo en secreto. Que solo ustedes supieran, pero tal vez tu eras demasiado obvio para una persona que te conociera muy bien. Y esa persona había sido Tavros, que gradualmente fue dándose cuenta, así que no te importaría decirle como te sientes en ese momento.

Y así fue, hablaron por horas. Él te intentaba hacer sentir mejor, diciendo que probablemente Karkat solo había tenido un mal día. Pero tú tenías miedo de que te dejara, de que tu Karkat ya no te quisiera. Tavros decía que no pensaras cosas tan estúpidas y tu solo creías en un jodido milagro de que lo que creías no fuera realidad.

Terminaron acostados en tu cama mirando al techo y rapeando juntos tan mal que te sacaba algunas risas y te hacia olvidar todo. Por eso Tavros era tu mejor hermano. Era como una pequeña bolsa de milagros. Pero aun así, Tavros tuvo que irse porque había quedado de salir con su loca novia y tú no se lo ibas a impedir.

Ya cuando apenas había oscurecido, decidiste poner algo de música y cantar mientras seguías contemplando el techo de tu habitación, pero ahora acostado sobre el piso. Era milagrosamente fresco y se sentía jodidamente bien. Hacia tanto calor en tu pequeño cuarto que solo andabas en un pantalón de pijama en la comodidad de tu privacidad (Aunque no te importo bajar a la cafetería a comprar algo de Faygo con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones de pijama que caían peligrosamente de tus caderas).

-Holy motherfucker it's an ice cream truck~-Apenas y murmurabas recordando todo, pero a pesar de eso, había una ligera sonrisa en tu cara. Estabas un poco relajado.

Claro, hasta que tu bolsillo vibro y sacaste el celular solo para leer en la pantalla que un mensaje de Karkat había llegado. Te pusiste nervioso y no sabias si leerlo o no. Pero a fin de cuentas solo lo abriste y te topaste con un:

"VOY A TU HABITACION, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR."

Y sin darte siquiera tiempo de pensar, alguien ya había abierto (O empujado) la puerta del cuarto y cerrado con la misma rapidez.

* * *

No creí que aceptaran tan bien este no-Mpreg \o/


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

**III**

-Karkat.-Susurraste para ti mismo. Notaste su expresión de vergüenza al verte así pero él tenia la culpa. No te había dado ni un respiro para poder ponerte ropa no tan informal o exhibicionista. A pesar de eso, te miro a los ojos y notaste algo raro, tal vez un poco de ¿miedo?

-Al carajo.-Susurro para si mismo y se acercó a ti. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de tu cuello e ibas a preguntar que le pasaba, pero él ya había bloqueado tus labios con los suyos. Sin preguntarte porque todo eso (Feliz de que así tus temores de que Karkat ya no te quería se disiparon) le correspondiste.

Sus labios danzaban juntos mientras tú te aferrabas de sus caderas como él de tu cuello descubierto y subía a enredar sus dedos en tu cabello. Te gustaba sentir los pequeños dedos de Karkat en el cabello, te relajaba mucho y reconfortaba, era una sensación jodidamente agradable. Lo empujaste unos pasos hacia atrás solo para recargarlo contra la puerta y seguir besándolo. Te sentías tan bien. Era un milagro. Ahora todo volvía a ser normal, aunque Karkat no fuera tan espontaneo en cuanto a eso. Más bien era muy discreto y siempre eras tú quien comenzaba. Pero no te gustaba preguntar, así que no lo hiciste y en vez de eso te dedicaste a pasar tus manos por debajo de la playera de Karkat para acariciar su suave piel, lo contrario a sus resecos labios (Pero que igual amabas besarlos todo el tiempo). Y fue ahí cuando Karkat ya se detuvo, dejando de abrazar tu cuello para empujarte por el pecho y hacer que retrocedieras.

-T-Tengo algo importante que decirte, mierda.-Volvió a dejar de mirarte, contrario a ti que solo lo mirabas fijamente. Y pareció darse cuenta porque empezó a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Karkles?-Preguntaste lo mas tranquilo que podías parecer. Volvió a mirarte y luego se saco la camiseta y se quito los tenis. Se sentó en tu cama y movió las cobijas.

-Pero hablemos de eso en la mañana. Solo…-Dudo.-Solo quiero dormir ahorita, contigo… Por favor.-Lo último fue un susurro, pero lo escuchaste muy bien y, a pesar de estar preocupado por su comportamiento, sonreíste más ampliamente e hiciste caso.

Fuiste a su lado y dejaste que se acomodara en la cama mientras tú hacías lo mismo. Lo abrazaste por la cintura y Karkat correspondió. No te importo que él aun tuviera su duro pantalón puesto, eras feliz con tu cara recargada en su cabello. Aspirando su aroma.

-Te quiero, hijo de puta.-Susurraste mientras cerrabas tus ojos y empezabas a caer en la inconciencia. Pero antes de aventarte completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, juraste escuchar un "Yo también".

**=== Se Karkat.**

Dormir. Que gran mentira. Solo estabas ahí, acostado, removiéndote entre los brazos de Gamzee y la pared. No podías conciliar el sueño. No, definitivamente. Estabas sumamente nervioso por lo que le dirías apenas ese loco juggalo se despertara.

Volteaste arriba y lo envidiaste por un momento: Dormía plácidamente, sin preocupaciones. Aunque, bueno, no seria así por mucho. Hasta que a ti se te ocurriera contarle, entonces, ¿pasaría a ser problema de ambos? Esperabas que si.

Pero fuera de tus preocupaciones más profundas, estaba una superficial; Tavros podía llegar en cualquier momento y encontrarlos así. No querías más drama, por lo que te estiraste sobre el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo y tomaste su celular de la mesita de noche que estaba alado. Rápidamente abriste un nuevo mensaje de texto;

**Para:** TaVbRo }:o)

**Asunto:**

HeY FuCkAsS HiJo dE PuTa, No vEnGaS Al cUaRtO. vOy a eStAr oCuPaDo. AsI QuE PuEdEs qUeDaRtE CoN La sPiDeRbItCh qUe tIeNeS PoR NoViA. hOnK, hOnK, mIlAgRoS, mIeRdA, lO QuE SeA :o)

-GaMzEe.

Definitivamente eras un maestro copiando el modo de escribir de los demás. Eras un puto genio. Enviaste el mensaje y volviste a dejar el celular en su lugar. Conocías a Tavros, sabias que era un tipo demasiado bueno como para no hacerle caso a su mejor hermano. Y eso te hacia sentirte ligeramente celoso. Pero no, no caerías tan bajo.

Volviendo a la realidad de tu problema, te aferras al cuerpo alado de ti, angustiadamente. Una pequeña lágrima se escapa de tu ojo y tal vez eso fue suficiente, porque empiezas a sentir la mano de Gamzee moviéndose por tu espalda.

-Shh, Karbro. Todo esta bien.-Susurra y volteas a verlo; Aun tiene los ojos cerrados, pero esa sonrisa sigue en su lugar. Decides creerle y dejar que esta vez sea él quien te calme a ti. Y por lo tanto, empiezas a caer en la inconciencia siendo llevando por las suaves palabras de tu mejor amigo.

Sabes que has dormido, pero aun así no soñaste nada. Sin abrir los ojos, empiezas a recordar todo y te sorprendes de no sentirte sofocado con un abrazo de Gamzee, o su baba en tu cabello. Ni siquiera lo sientes a tu lado, por lo que abres los ojos ligeramente para que la luz no te dañe porque no eres estúpido y… No, los abriste rápidamente para luego cerrarlos por la luz. Porque eres estúpido.

Después de unos segundos ya los abriste ligeramente y te encontraste con una imagen muy extraña; Gamzee montado en su monociclo mientras hacia malabares, muy concentrado. Aun recuerdas cuando te contaba que no alcanzaba los pedales y siempre caía en una pila de cuernos de bicicl-

-¡HONK!-Se escucho varias veces, al unísono; Esa vez no fue la excepción. Gamzee termino cayendo sobre sus estúpidos cuernos que estaban regados por la habitación.

-Asshole!-Gritaste. Eso fue suficiente para que el loco payaso levantara la cabeza y sonriera estúpidamente hacia a ti. Te diste cuenta hasta ese momento que no tenía puesto su maquillaje de siempre, tal vez también acababa de despertar. Aunque ya lo habías visto así, no dejaba de ser un poco raro.

-Buenos días, pequeño hijo de puta.-Hablo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la cama, sentándose a tu lado y dejando un pequeño beso en tu cabeza. Decidiste incorporarte a su lado con un sonrojo cubriendo tus mejillas, pero el ceño fruncido. Te diste cuenta que en algún punto de la noche te quitaste el pantalón por el calor que hacia y te quedaste en boxers. Bien, no te destapaste.

-Buenos días Gamzee.-Suspiraste.-¿Qué hora es?-Calculabas que era temprano porque no habías llegado tan noche al cuarto de Gamzee y se habían acostado en cuanto llegaste.

-Como las 9, ¿tienes algo jodido que hacer, bro?-Pregunto y negaste con la cabeza, ¿Qué tendrías que hacer aparte de arruinar tu relación por ser un defecto de la naturaleza? ¡Nada!-¿Bajamos a desayunar entonces?-E hizo ademan de levantarse, pero tu le sostuviste el brazo.

-Espera idiota.-Apretaste el agarre intencionalmente y luego lo soltaste. Gamzee te hizo caso y se acercó mas a ti, esperando que hablaras. Pero eso no paso.

-Adelante Karbro, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.-Volteaste a verlo y su sonrisa perezosa te dio confianza. Aspiraste aire profundamente. Hombre, sentías como si te estuvieras mareando de la nada. Debían ser los nervios... O esperabas que eso fuera.

Era mas difícil que cuando se lo dijiste a Sollux.

Mucho más difícil.

Bueno, tenías que ser fuerte y hacerlo. Tomaste aire y…-G-Gamzee, soy intersexual.-Admitiste al fin. Apretando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, esperaste una respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, pero ya tenias previsto eso. Lo que no esperabas era una risilla por parte de Gamzee.

-¿Eso es todo?-Fue su respuesta.-Karbro, yo creía que eras bisexual o una mierda así.-Se rio y luego procedió a rodear tus hombros con su brazo y te apego a él. Tú automáticamente llevaste ambas manos a tu cara dándote una palmada. Sabias que Gamzee podía ser realmente un idiota, pero no sabias que tanto. Intentaste contener tus impulsos como una persona calmada que estaba tratando un asunto serio.

-¡Carajo Gamzee!-Pero tu no eras precisamente una persona calmada.-¡¿Qué acaso nunca has leído un jodido libro de biología o algo!? ¡Yo tengo una maldita vagina!-Y volteaste a verlo, solo para observar como sus ojos se abrían mas de lo usual en su relajada expresión, y su sonrisa se borraba. Si, debiste haberte contenido un poco.

Esperaste alguna reacción, pero nuevamente todo volvía a quedarse en calma. Es como si algo en la cabeza de Gamzee hubiera hecho click o algo similar. Te arrepentías de haberlo dicho, así que justo cuando ya empezabas a tomar iniciativa de levantarte y correr de ahí, por fin Gamzee se movió.

-Entonces eres como, ¿Un hombre y una mujer y todo, hijo de puta?-Tragaste saliva. No te gustaba esa comparación, pero si, básicamente se podría decir que eso eres. Así que asentiste ligeramente y él volvió a pensar en sus siguientes palabras.-Eso es como… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho en todo este tiempo?-Bueno, ahora Gamzee parecía un poco dolido, y eso te hizo sentir mal. No le habías tenido confianza después de todo.

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, idiota.-Te abrazaste a ti mismo y frunciste el ceño mientras torcía la boca.-Nadie lo sabe, excepto tu, Sollux y mis padres. Fuera de ellos, a nadie le he dicho que soy un jodido mutan-Te interrumpió.

-¡No eres un mutante hijo de puta!-Reprocho.-¡Eres como un milagro hijo de puta y todo!-Te abrazo de repente.-El alegre mesías te dio la oportunidad de elegir. La mayoría solo nace de una manera y se resigna. Tú eres especial, Karkles.-Definitivamente nunca esperaste esas palabras de él. Siempre estabas pensando lo peor. Eras un idiota.

Te aferraste a su abrazo y dejaste que te siguiera consolando hasta que tu mismo te creyeras esas palabras. En verdad te servía hablar con Gamzee. Siempre te hacia sentir mejor, a su manera claro. Después de eso, te ofreciste a explicarle como funcionaba tu cuerpo, pero él no te dejo decir ni una jodida palabra. Espetando algo de que serias su ladrón de todos los milagros alegres de sus estúpidas mesías que habían trabajado en tu cuerpo. O una mierda así. Por lo tanto, Gamzee creyó ciegamente en ti.

-Oh-Dijo después de un tiempo en el que ustedes dos solo había estado abrazándose en silencio.-, eso explica porque una vez que lo hicimos se sintió difere…-

-Si, si fue por eso, idiota.-Lo cortaste, rojo como un tomate. Para serte sincero, no esperabas que él se acordara de esa vez. Gamzee estaba tan drogado… Y tu también, porque negarlo. Nunca volverías a comer algo de sus pays sin ver como lo hizo antes.

Siguió abrazándote, riendo ligeramente al ver tu expresión. Bajo su rostro hasta enterrarlo en tu cuello.-Entonces, ¿sin secretos ahora, pequeño hijo de puta?-Hablo con su voz algo grave y ronca que hizo estremecerte, además de su aliento chocando en tu cuello desnudo. Pero mas que nada, el beso que dejo ahí fue suficiente como para que soltaras un suspiro.

-S-Si idiota, sin secretos.-Y te mordiste la lengua. Habías planeado contarle la otra cosa cuando fuera un poco más normal. Cuando Gamzee hubiera asimilado más el hecho de tus ambos órganos reproductores y no dejárselo caer todo junto como con Sollux.

Sentiste una gran sonrisa extenderse pro su cara y luego de eso te empujo de vuelta ala cama, poniéndose sobre ti y ahí pudiste observar su efectiva y gran sonrisa. Frunciste el ceño, pero aun así no hiciste nada y te dejaste besar, al tiempo que correspondías. A ti y a Gamzee les hubiera gustado seguir con eso, pero unas inesperadas nauseas hicieron que te empujaras a al otro joven adulto y te levantaras rápidamente hasta el baño, donde sin contenerte mas, empezaste a soltar todo lo que tu estomago tenia.

-Jod-Ni siquiera pudiste terminar tu frase, pues una nueva arcada llego, al mismo tiempo que sentías la mano de Gamzee en tu espalda. Iban a ser unos meses muy difíciles.

Solo esperabas no estar solo.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**EDIT: **Estoy re-subiendo este capitulo, ya que lo había borrado porque creí que no estaba muy bien, pero tuve un par de mensajes que hablaba de este capitulo, así que lo subo de nuevo~

Y creo que cambiare la narración del fanfic desde el primer capitulo, a 3ra persona. }:(

* * *

**IV**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que le habías confesado a Gamzee tu problema de ambos órganos reproductores, y te había mandado mensajes típicos como

_"¿Y PoRqUé nO TiEnEs bOoBs? Me gUsTaRíA HaCeRlEs hOnK HoNk ;o)"_

Y después de decirle que eso seria muy enfermo, le dijiste que nunca te habían crecido. Después de todo, tal vez elegir ser hombre si fue lo correcto, o si no serias una mujer totalmente plana.

Pero aun así no le habías contado sobre lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ti, aunque tenias otras preocupaciones tales como… Saber que carajos estaba pasando en tu cuerpo, porque vamos, no sabias nada acerca de eso. Así que te decidiste ir a la biblioteca de la escuela por algunos libros (Porque demonios, no dejarías que nadie te viera leyendo algo así) y llevarlos a tu dormitorio.

Últimamente te sentías débil y mas cansado, tenias nausea y vomito por las mañanas y extrañamente el Faygo había comenzado a gustarte. Sollux decía que era normal, pero tu no sabias porque, y a diferencia del estúpido payaso que te hizo esto, a ti si te gustaba saber porque pasaban las cosas. Así que por eso ahora cargabas tres grandes libros tales como "Embarazo, parto y primer año de vida", "Embarazo adolescente" (Aunque ya no eras uno, pero te sentías como tal) y "Códigos completos" (Bien, ese era de programación, pero, bueno te gusto).

Los cargabas contra tu pecho, el de programación al último para que fuera lo único que se notara, y caminaste de vuelta a los dormitorios. Cuidadoso que nadie te viera con ellos y comenzara a hacer preguntas raras. Así que ibas sigilosamente como un cangrejo, pero alguien abrió la puerta del edifico tan rápido que te golpeó con ella, haciendo que tiraras los libros. Se te hizo tan estúpido porque era tan cliché y perfecto como para una estúpida historia.

-Wuao lo siento hijo de… ¿Karkat?-Fantástico. Fanfuckingtastic. Era Gamzee. Gamzee te había tirado, haciendo que los libros se regaran y ahora te estaba ayudándote a parar del piso mientras miraba tus libros extrañado. Empezaste a sudar frio mientras te apresurabas a rejuntarlos todos del piso y volver a cargarlos, intentando correr antes de que la pregunta llegara, pero fuiste demasiado lento.- ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto extrañado. Mierdamierdamierdamierda.

-¡Son para Vriska!-Dijiste lo primero que te vino a la mente, pero te arrepentiste rápidamente. Mierda, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-A ella le daba vergüenza a si que me pidió que se los llevara, ¿Qué tan difícil es asimilar eso, estúpido?-Respondiste algo malhumorado, aunque por dentro morías.

-¡¿Qué!?-Bueno, era una pregunta normal si te enterabas que la novia de tu mejor amigo estaba embarazada. Maldición.-¿¡Tavros será padre!? Pero… ¿Cómo puede incluso… Ya sabes, el hijo de puta esta en silla de ruedas y…-Rodaste los ojos.

-Tavros solo esta paralizado de las rodillas para abajo, Gamzee. Imagínalo.-Lo pensaste un poco.-No, mejor no lo hagas.-Te habías salvado de esta. Gracias Jebús.-Bien, tengo que regresar a mi cuarto porque Sollux esta…-

-Uh, hey chicos.-Tu vida no podía ser mas miserable. Tavros acababa de llegar y ni término de acercarse cuando Gamzee ya lo estaba abrazando, sacándolo de su silla para eso.

-¡Felicidades Tavros!-Restregó su rostro contra el de él, y no pudiste evitar sentirte ligeramente celoso… Y culpable.- ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que ibas a ser padre?!-

-¿¡Q-Que…!?-Y oh, genial, Tavros se desmayo después de eso y tu solo te escabulliste y huiste a tu habitación.

Fuiste escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudiste, y te cansaste como nunca a pesar de no ser tanto. Suponías que era por la nueva fatiga que ahora tenías. Entraste a tu habitación y aventaste los libros a tu cama, dejándote caer en ella después.

-¿Cómo te fue, KK?-Oh si, ahí estaba Sollux. Siempre tan silencioso en su propio mundo tecnológico.

-Y una mierda.-Hundiste tu cara en la almohada.-Gamzee miro los jodidos libros, ¡maldita sea!-Apretaste la funda entre tus dedos.

-¿Entonces ya le contaste?-Sollux había dejado de teclear; Te prestaba atención. Alzaste la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ahora cree que el estúpido de Tavros va a ser padre. Como si ese idiota pudiera embarazar a alguien.-Y volviste a dejar caer tu cabeza. Escuchaste a tu mejor amigo resoplar.

-KK, sabes que Gamzee puede parecer estúpido. Pero no lo es. Cuando este sobrio se dará cuenta.-

-¿Y cuando esta jodidamente sobrio?-Te sentaste en la cama, con el ceño fruncido.-¿¡En los dos segundos que le toma despertar y fumarse su primer porro del día!? ¡Oh Sollux, no se como no pensé en eso! ¡Soy tan idiota!-Dijiste, obviamente con sarcasmo y Sollux decidió pasar de ti y volver a sus cosas.-Fuckass…-Le susurraste y agarraste un libro, empezando a leer.

Pasaron dos días y Gamzee al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada. Arreglo las cosas con Tavros y cada vez que te quería preguntar sobre eso, cambiabas de tema o te ibas estúpidamente. Porque no sabias disimular.

Ahora solo estabas sentado frente a la ventana de tu cuarto, leyendo un libro. Diste un vistazo y miraste a Gamzee estar sentando solo en una banca, mirando al vacío. Regresaste a tu lectura mientras pensabas que tal vez deberías bajar y pasar tiempo con él. Pasaste unos minutos contemplando eso, y cuando te decidiste volviste a mirar y ahora notaste que ya estaba platicando con Tavros. Frunciste el ceño. Que le den, tu libro era mas interesante que ese juggalo y ese estúpido invalido. Volvió a pasar un tiempo y no resististe el impulso de mirar si seguían ahí y que estaban haciendo. Solo que ahora, además de Tavros, también estaba Vriska, Nepeta, Equius y Terezi. Genial, jodidamente genial. Ahora todos estaban ahí divirtiéndose mientras tu estabas encerrado en tu cuarto. Pero no te importaba. Solo cambiaste de página y volviste a concentrarte en tu tarea.

Un momento…

Volviste a mirar y si, efectivamente Gamzee ya no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde carajos se había ido él solo? Estuviste apunto de sacar tu celular y llamarle, pero, carajo, no eras su madre o algo así. No es como si el payaso no pudiera estar solo. Bueno, mientras no estuviera sobrio y tú lo notaste bastante _relajado_.

Pasaron un par de horas y por fin cerraste los libros. Tu tarea estaba terminada. Ya podías sentarte frente a tu computadora para ver alguna película de las que tanto te gustan. O esos eran tus planes antes de que tu teléfono comenzara a sonar. Lo sacaste rápidamente.

-¿Bueno?-Respondiste al numero desconocido.

-¿Sr. Vantas?-Hablo una mujer al otro lado de la línea, tu afirmaste con un "Si" breve.-Hablo de la comisaria, tenemos a su novio en la cárcel; Gamzee… ¿Makara?-La mujer parecio sorprenderse del apellido, pero tu solo llevaste una mano a tu cara. Ese idiota. No podía estar dos horas solo porque algo así pasaba y… Un momento.

-¿N-Novio?-Era la primera vez que… Wuau, no podías creerlo. ¿Él había dicho eso?

-Él dijo eso, ¿no es así?-Inquirió.

-N-No, esta bien, jodidamente bien.-Te pusiste nervioso y sentías tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Mierda, te sentías como una colegiala estúpida. Sacudiste la cabeza y volviste a lo importante.- ¿Puedo saber los cargos?-

-Uso de drogas. En la vía publica… Frente a la estación de policía.-Golpeaste tu cabeza contra la pared. ¿Qué mierda Gamzee?-Solo tiene que venir a recogerlo y pagar una multa.-Rodaste los ojos.

-Voy para allá.-Te sentías como mamá Karkat o algo así.

Colgaste el teléfono y saliste de tu cuarto. Directamente a la policía. En todo el camino allá solo estuviste maldiciendo al más alto y de estúpido no lo bajabas. Hasta parecía que lo había hecho adrede y… No lo negarías, estabas preocupado. Ojala no hubieran marcado nada en sus papeles o tendría problemas después. Además, estabas nervioso. Él se había referido a ti como su pareja. Wuau. Jodidamente wuau. No sabias ni como sentirte por eso.

Cuando llegaste al fin (No quedaba lejos realmente) te sorprendió verlo sentado en una banca, en vez de tras las rejas. Te acercaste y él volteo su mirada hacia a ti, con su sonrisa habitual, solo que un poco mas grande.

-Hey Karbro.-Te saludo mientras se levantaba, y tu solo le golpeaste en la cabeza.

-Idiota, ¿¡Qué jodidos pasaba por tu retorcida mente?! Seguramente nada, no me sorprendería, imbécil.-Te cruzaste de brazos. Planeabas regañarlo todo el camino, pero antes:-¿Por qué te dejaron salir? Creí que tendría que pagar, y no Gamzee, no digas que fue un milagro.-

-Relájate hermano. Fueron todos milagros de mi padre, ya sabes, creo que esta relacionado aquí. Soy una especia de intocable y todo en este jodido lugar, hijo de puta.-Sonrió relajadamente y tu solo te masajeaste la frente. Claro, el padre de Gamzee. No sabias ni porque, pero te daba miedo a pesar de no haber hablado casi nada con él.

-Solo regresemos a la jodida universidad, idiota.-Suspiraste y te diste media vuelta, comenzando a caminar fuera de ese lugar. Pero no llegaste muy lejos antes de sentir como dos largos brazos te apresaban por la cadera y la barbilla del payaso se recargaba en tu cuello.

-Claro, hijo de puta.-Dijo relajadamente y tú solo pudiste empujarlo con un codazo. Tu cara estaba roja, como el color que odiabas.

-¿¡Q-Que demonios crees que haces!?-Te giraste a verlo. Nunca habían tenido demostraciones de afecto público y era tan raro, pero se había sentido… JODIDAMENTE RARO.

-Somos novios, ¿no? Y es lo que esos hijo de puta hacen, así que…-Y antes de que pudieras reaccionar, había tomado tu mano con fuerza para que no te pudieras zafar.-Regresemos, Karbro.-Y empezó a caminar. Tu seguías en shock, pero al final cediste y lo seguiste con la mirada baja para ocultar el rubor de tus mejillas.

Era un idiota.

Pero su mano era tan cálida y se sentía bien. No querías dejarla a pesar de que querías hacerlo por la vergüenza, y esto incremento cuando entraron a los dominios de la universidad. ¿Y si alguien conocido los miraba? Bueno, a Sollux no le sorprendió, y según te conto Gamzee, Tavros lo supo solo, así que probablemente todos sabían y el único engañado eras tú.

Hubo varias miradas curiosas a lo largo de los pasillos directo a tu dormitorio, pero solo les regresabas la mirada agresivamente y con el ceño fruncido para que se voltearan y siguieran en sus cosas. Afortunadamente ningún conocido cercano (amigo para la gente normal, no como tú) los había visto.

Gamzee abrió la puerta de tu habitación y entraste rápidamente seguido de él. Pero apenas y la puerta se cerró, sentiste como el juggalo te empujaba contra ella y se acercaba a besarte. Bueno, eso era muy espontaneo, incluso para él. Pero suponías que era por la emoción de ser ya una pareja formalmente. Por lo tanto no dudaste en corresponderle. Estaban en la privacidad de tu habitación.

Abrazaste su cuello con ambos brazos mientras sentías su lengua deslizarse por tu labio inferior, pidiéndote permiso de profundizar el beso. A lo que accediste. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna. Sentías sus manos bajar por tu pecho hasta el final de tu sudadera y luego te estremeciste mas al sentirlas en contacto con tu piel directamente. Abrazo tu cintura y te apego más a él, pero luego se separo, cortando el beso, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía a ambos. Te miro y sonrió mientras agarraba la parte inferior de tu suéter y camisa y tiraba hacia arriba, dejándote con el pecho al descubierto rápidamente.

-Eres un pequeño hijo de puta adorable, Karkles.-Dijo cuando noto tu, ahora mas notorio, sonrojo.

Se inclino para besarte el cuello y empezar a dejarte marcas. Siempre habías sido cuidadoso de que no dejara marcas en lugares visibles, pero ahora, ¿importaba? Siempre usabas suéteres largos y de cuello de tortuga de todos modos. No seria nada raro cubrirlos. Cerraste los ojos, pero luego te aferraste de la camiseta del mayor y tiraste de ella con pequeños jalones. No era justo que tú seas el único medio desnudo ahí, así que él capto el mensaje y se deshizo rápidamente de su propia camiseta. Te dejo contemplar su pecho desnudo antes de que volviera a apegarse a ti y besarte nuevamente, pero no durando mucho en tu boca, por que sus labios comenzaron a descender por todo tu cuello y pecho. Incluso llego mas abajo y deposito un ligero beso en tu vientre.

Eso te asusto.

¿Por qué había hecho algo así? No tenia sentido que…

-Ahh-Soltaste involuntariamente cuando lamio cerca del borde del pantalón, distrayéndote así de tus pensamientos anteriores.

Desabrocho tu pantalón y comenzó a bajar el zíper cuando cerraste los ojos y dejaste recargar tu cabeza contra la pared. Relajándote y respirando pesadamente por todos los estremecimientos que sentías con cada contacto de él en tu cuerpo. Todo iba bien, jodidamente bien. Pero escuchaste como la puerta del baño se abrió y abriste un ojo solo para toparte con un rostro familiar.

-¡Sollux!-Saltaste dé la impresión, dándole un rodillazo en la barbilla de Gamzee y tirándolo al piso. Pero eso no te importo ahorita.-¡¿Qué carajos estas haciendo aquí!?-Mierdamierdamierda.

-Vivo aquí, KK.-Oh Jebús, eso no podía ser mas incomodo. Parecía la escena cómica y patética de una de tus películas de mierda románticas.

-Oh, hey Solbro.-Saludo Gamzee desde el piso, sobándose la barbilla. Como si todo estuviera normal, en vez de como si estuviesen ambos semi-desnudos y tú extremadamente rojo de vergüenza/ira.

Definitivamente todo esto resultaba ser muy estúpido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**AVISO: **Eh subido este capitulo en 2da persona por que todavía no paso los tres capítulos anteriores a 3ra persona. Pero lo modificare en estos días.

No eh temido mucho tiempo y con invierno, la mano derecha se me pone mal y no puedo escribir mucho. Siento el retraso :c Y siento si tiene algún posible error, no esta beteado. Me ponía mal no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Siento que sea corto, ¡pero ya tengo planeado el siguiente!

* * *

**V**

Mantienes tu sudadera alzada sobre tus costillas, frente al espejo y mirándote de perfil.-Maldición.-Suspiras cuando notas como tu vientre esta ligeramente mas abultado (Pero lo mas probable es que tu lo estés imaginando). Llevas una mano ahí y lo acaricias inconscientemente. Cierras los ojos pensando todo un momento y dejando que una ligera sonrisa se forme en tu cara. Luego tus labios vuelven a caer hacia abajo. Malditas hormonas, te hacen creer cosas estúpidas.

-Deberías decirle ya.-Escuchas a Sollux hablante mientras entra en la habitación y tú rápidamente bajas tu suéter y te das vuelta para verlo.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos de mierda, idiota.-Tuerces la boca y vas a tirarte a tu cama. Dejas caer tu rostro sobre tu almohada y llevas tus manos a tu cabeza.

Sabes que Sollux tiene razón. ¿Cuánto llevas ya? ¿4 meses? Y hace que te enteraste de eso. Y bien, ahí tienes a Gamzee como un idiota fuera de todo el asunto. Ladeas el rostro para ver a tu mejor amigo sentado frente a la computadora. Aprietas las sabanas entre tus dedos. Lo conoces, pero aun así, Gamzee es tan impredecible a veces. Y tienes miedo de como reaccione. Pueden ponerse las cosas muy… Feas, pero también te cagaria que saliera con alguna estupidez de sus milagros de mierda. Demonios, quieres que se lo tome enserio… ¡Por alguna vez! No es como si no se tomara nada enserio. Él siempre recordaba los aniversarios y te horneaba un gran pastel.

Abriste la boca para decirle algo a tu compañero, pero en vez de eso sacaste tu celular y rápidamente abriste un nuevo mensaje.

"_HEY IDIOTA, VOY A TU HABITACIÓN, ASÍ QUE SACA AL CAPULLO DE TAVROS DE AHÍ._"

Casi contuviste la respiración cuando le presionaste en enviar. No podías creer que por fin ibas a hacerlo. La sola idea de confesarle eso te hacia sentir mareado y que tus piernas te pesaran. Pero no, no ibas a acobardarte ahora que en tu celular se leía "Mensaje enviado.". Mucho menos cuando al minuto tu celular vibraba con un nuevo mensaje.

"_De aCuErDo, Mi pUtIsImO HeRmAnO. y tAvBrO Se fUe hAcE RaTo, AsÍ QuE MaNtEnTe fReScO._"

Metiste tu celular en tu bolsillo de nuevo, y te levantaste. Te acomodaste la sudadera y le diste una mirada a Sollux, él te la regresaba. Sabia lo que ibas a hacer y asintió con la cabeza, como dándote su confirmación. Frunciste el ceño, no le pediste nada, pero te hacia sentir mas seguro aun así.

Saliste de tu cuarto y apenas si diste un par de pasos cuando sentiste una vibración en tu pantalón. Sacaste nuevamente tu celular y leíste el mensaje que acababa de llegarte.

"_:o)_"

Rodaste los ojos. Por un momento creías que seria algo importante, pero no, solo era Gamzee siendo Gamzee.  
Seguiste caminando firmemente a tu destino. La barbilla en alto, los puños apretados, a un paso firme y decidido y…

-¿Vas a caminar o quedarte como un gilipollas frente a la puerta, KK?-La voz de nerd de Sollux te sobresalto. Maldición, no querías ir. Sentías ya tu cara calentarse por toda la pena que sentías ahora. Muchas emociones mezcladas también.  
Con un ligero empujón, de parte de tu amigo, empezaste a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, solo un piso te separa de Gamzee. Era un tramo muy corto, y ahora deseabas que fuese mas largo. Mucho más largo y poder posponerlo por más tiempo. Pero antes de que pudieras reaccionar, ya estabas frente a su puerta, girando la manija.

-H-Hey bastardo.-Saludaste mientras te hacías paso hacia adentro, sin invitación siquiera. Notaste como giro su cabeza perezosamente, despegándose del lienzo que momentos antes estaba marcando con sus pinceles. Una sonrisa perezosa tiro de sus labios en cuanto sus ojos violáceos se posaron en los tuyos. Alzo una mano mientras que con la otra dejaba el pincel.

-Karbro, ¿Qué te trae a estas horas con este hijo de puta?-Dijo animadamente mientras se acercaba a ti para darte un gran abrazo. Pero antes de que eso pudiera ser, tu estiraste tu brazo par cortarle el paso. Debías ser rápido y firme.

-Gam… Gamzee, yo… Uh.-Chasqueaste la lengua. Bien podrías ser el capullin de Tavros en este momento. Cruzaste tus brazos, pero luego los dejaste caer a tus costados. Alzaste una mano hasta rascarte la cabeza y luego tú barbilla, y después de darte cuenta, las volviste a dejar caer.

-Vamos, solo escupe esa putisima cosa que tienes en tu sartén de pensar.-Seguido de esto, apunto a su cabeza con su dedo índice, y luego movió la punta de este en círculos.-¿Me captas?-Tu asentiste mientras te mordías el labio inferior. Aprestaste los puños y dejaste escapar el aire que no sabias que estabas reteniendo.

-Estoy embarazado.-

No había sido tan difícil como esperabas. De hecho, te sentiste mucho mejor, como si te hubieras quitado un gran peso de tus hombros. Definitivamente se sintió muy bien eso por los segundos que a Gamzee le costó procesarlo. Y en los cuales, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Dejando solo la sonrisa falsa que el patrón de su maquillaje diario firmaba en su cara. Instantáneamente te sentiste mal físicamente, y emocionalmente tenias miedo. Una ligera sensación que iba expandiéndose con cada segundo en el que ni tu ni él decían o hacían algo. El silencio en el que la habitación se sumió era aterrador y te estaba consumiendo.

Todo estaba resultando ser tan…

-¡Karkat!-Grito de repente, al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro y se acercaba a ti para sumergirte en un casi mortal abrazo.-Oh dios mio, ¡es un putisimo milagro!-Y con esas palabras, tu cerebro se desconecto. El miedo se había ido, junto con la felicidad que te provoco ver a Gamzee en ese estado eufórico por la noticia. Lo había tomado de buena manera, eso estaba genial, había metido sus milagros en esto, eso era una mierda. Querías que lo tomara con algo de seriedad, y sabias que los milagros para él eran algo serio. Pero en ese momento no pensabas con claridad. Simplemente había pasado algo que tu no querías que pasara.

Empujaste a Gamzee para deshacer el abrazo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada enserio antes de meter a tus estúpidos milagros de mierda en estas cosas? ¿Lo que dices si quiera pasa por tu puto cerebro antes de abrir la maldita boca? No, es mas, ¿toda tu jodida droga te dejo un cerebro o ya solo esta hueco ahí para reproducir las mismas puñeteras frases de siempre?-Explotaste. Y antes de dejarle responder, tú ya te habías marchado de la habitación tan rápido que ni cerraste la puerta. Necesitabas pensar.

_**=== Ser el payaso infeliz.**_

Y eso probablemente sea lo más triste. Un payaso que no sonríe. Pero ahorita no tenías motivos para hacerlo. Cuando Karkat abandono el cuarto, te tomo unos segundos para asimilar lo que había pasado. Justo antes de que él llegara acababas de fumar y tu mente no estaba tan rápidamente como la de cualquier persona normal. Solo acertaste a ir y cerrar la puerta, dejando tu frente apoyada contra esta.

A pesar de tu aspecto, no eras estúpido (O no tanto). Desde que el mas bajo te confeso su intersexualidad, sospechaste un poco, luego vinieron sus malestares generales, encontrarle con esos libros que nunca fueron para Vriska, y por ultimo, un pequeño detalle que probablemente ni Karkat se dio cuenta, era de que constantemente colocaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre. Solo la dejaba poco tiempo, pero se volvía cada vez mas frecuente. Eso fue lo que hizo que te dieras cuenta de todo. Y habías esperado pacientemente a que él te lo dijera de sus propios labios. Habías pensado que decir, como no arruinarla. Pero nuevamente, tus impulsos le ganaron a tu cerebro. Y terminaste estropeando todo.

Como siempre.

Te separaste de la puerta. Esto no se iba a quedar así, te disculparías con él y ya sabias como hacerlo. Sacaste tu teléfono celular y rápidamente buscaste el nombre de un hijo de puta que te caía muy bien.

_**=== Ser Karkat.**_

Después de hablar con Gamzee (O gritarle más bien) te fuiste a vagar por horas a la ciudad. Sin hablar con nadie ni hacer nada. Solo caminar, detenerte, mirar al vacío, pensar y seguir caminando. Tal vez insultando a cada persona que se cruzaba enfrente de ti, pero al final regresaste sano y salvo a la puerta de tu dormitorio compartido. La abriste sin mucha vacilación y entraste con la intención de tumbarte en tu cama. Cosa que no hiciste.

-Sollux, por el jodido amor de Dios, ¿¡podrías explicarme por qué coño tienes mi maldita cama y la tuya juntas?!-Y si, ambas camas individuales estaban la una contra la otra, en el centro. Las sabanas acodadas de tal forma que pareciera solo una gran cama tamaño matrimonial.-Si por tu estúpida cabezota, llena de aire y adornada con unas estúpidas gafas de gilipollas, pasa que vas a hacer algo aquí con el idiota de Ampora, en MI CAMA, puedes irte mucho a…-Y de repente callaste cuando dos largos brazos rodearon tu cintura por la espalda. No necesitabas girar tu cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, pero aun así lo hiciste. Solo para toparte con aquella mirada que te hacia sonreír cuando nadie miraba, ni siquiera él.-¿Gamzee? ¿Qué carajos es esto?-

-Calma hijo de puta.-Apretó mas su agarre.-De ahora en adelante, este hijo de puta será tu compañero de cuarto.-Sonrió victorioso, para si mismo. Cosa que te hizo sonreír, más ligeramente. Te giraste solo para poder abrazarlo también, mientras enterrabas tu rostro entre su camiseta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**AVISO: **Ya tenia escrito este capitulo en 2da persona desde que publique el anterior. A si que lo pase a 3ra persona, por lo que puede haber un error que se me haya pasado. Corregiré los demás.

* * *

**VI**

Despertó, y antes de si quiera abrir los ojos, sintió un dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos. Pero más que nada, se concentraba en sus caderas y piernas. Maldita sea joder, que buena forma de comenzar un sábado de mierda. Se removió entre los brazos del presunto autor de su estado físico en ese momento. ¿Presunto? Claro que él era el culpable de todo. Y si no fuera así, estabas seguro que Gamzee mataría al verdadero. Pensaba sonreír a su pequeña broma interna, pero era una aterradora verdad. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y volteo arriba, para ver a su pareja aun dormida. Con todo su maquillaje manchado, esparcido también en la almohada, las sabanas y en Karkat. Un sonrojo cruzo por su cara al momento de recordar el cómo había llegado a él.

Se estiro en la cama antes de empezar a sentarse sobre esta. Ahora podía moverse más libremente en la cama sin temor a caerse. Había sido una muy buena idea por parte de Gamzee el mudarse aquí después de todo. Aunque esperaba que la _emoción_ que tuvo ayer solo fuera por ser la primera noche en la que empezaban a vivir juntos y quería estrenar muy bien su "nueva" cama. Porque realmente no esperaba que esto fuera de todas las noches.

Realmente no.

Al carajo, le gustaría que lo fuera.

Pero dejando esos recuerdos para después, se levantó de la cama, y aparte del dolor, sintió una gran hambre. Demasiada realmente. Piensa bajar a desayunar a la cafetería, pero no sin antes bañarte. Por un momento dudo si recoger la ropa del suelo, pero decidió ponerse ropa limpia. Por lo que se dirigió a su cajón y saco una camiseta gris, unos boxers rojos y un pantalón negro. No hacia frio, así que andaría sin suéter, aunque realmente eso es algo muy raro de él… Aunque se sentía un poco paranoico, así que devolvió la primera camiseta y decidió agarrar otra que le quedara más holgada, igualmente gris. Y sin volverlo a pensar, se metiste al baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Camino hasta la regadera y abrió el grifo. Mientras esperaba que el agua caliente comenzara a salir, observo su magullado cuerpo en el espejo. Y por más raro que sonara, al ver las pequeñas marcas que ya se notaban en su pálida piel, sonrió. Sorprendentemente Karkat se sentía… Feliz. Y no sabía porque. Pero tampoco le importaba saberlo.

Y se dio cuenta de que su rápida ducha se tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, al salir y toparte con un Gamzee vestido y usando su laptop sobre la desatendida cama. Se acercó y se acostó a su lado, solo para fruncir el ceño al ver que hablaba por trollian con Tavros y Sollux. Como sea. Karkat recargo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

-Buenos días Karbro.-Le saludo con su voz grave y un tanto ronca de siempre. El de ojos rojos solo murmuro algo mientras se encogía de hombros. Él se rio, aunque el cáncer no sabía porque. No le importo porque volvió a sentir el hambre que había olvidado.

-Vamos a desayunar, asshole.-Aunque ya era como medio día, pero bleh. Se levantó y escucho la laptop de Gamzee cerrarse.

-Putisimamente claro, mi hermano.-El capricornio se levantó después de él y camino hasta la puerta, él más bajo le siguió.

Salieron del cuarto y antes de empezar a caminar le tomo de la mano. Karkat se tensó un poco, pero aun así la agarro de regreso. Gamzee sonrió y empezaron a caminar. Los pasillos estaban solos, por lo que estaba tranquilo. Pero tan pronto alguien apareció soltó bruscamente su mano. Ya no era un secreto para nadie, pero aun así, ¿le incomodaba un poco? Miro a Gamzee de reojo y noto como su usual sonrisa decayó por un momento, pero volvía a estar ahí rápidamente. Se sintió mal por hacerlo sentir mal. Karkat era un idiota. Pero lejos de que el más alto se fuera a poner deprimido, le tomo por la cintura y lo apego a él. El menor se sonrojo rápidamente, pero dejo que se quedaran así. Solo por compensar lo de antes.

Se encaminaron así hasta la salida de los dormitorios y luego lo soltó. Siguieron caminando hasta la cafetería, manteniendo poca distancia entre ellos, claro. Hablaban de cosas triviales y sin ninguna importancia. Todo estaba muy calmado realmente. Karkat se había imaginado escenarios llenos de tensión y depresión luego de confesarle a Gamzee. Pero no era nada como lo había imaginado. Todo estaba muy tranquilo entre ellos dos, ¿y los demás? Solo Sollux sabía todo completamente.

En cuanto entraron, Karkat rápidamente diviso un par de gafas con micas azul y rojo. Levanto una mano a Sollux que se encontraba unas mesas adelante comiendo solo. Desde ayer en la mañana que no lo había visto, y eso era mucho considerando que antes se miraban casi todo el día.

-Ve con nuestro malvado hermano, Karbro. Yo te llevo el almuerzo.-Gamzee hablo y el aludido torció la boca, pero luego asintió en aprobación.- ¿Qué es lo que se antoja en este hermoso y milagroso día soleado?-Pregunto, y seguramente le hubiera tomado tiempo descifrar lo que dijo el mayor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Aun así, no podía pensar en nada en concreto que comer. Se le antojaban varias cosas.

-Quiero unos nuggets de pollo con salsa búfalo, dos rebanadas de pizza de piña, un plato de espagueti con mantequilla, un jugo de naranja con pulpa, un sándwich de pavo con cátsup, cebolla, queso americano, lechuga romana, poca mayonesa y tomate, un hot dog con tocino y queso para nachos, y… Unas putas mandarinas.-Termino y miro la cara de Gamzee. Parecía que aún estaba procesando la información mientras miraba al vacío. Pero luego sus ojos sorprendidos se posaron en Karkat.

-Seguro hijo de puta.-Sonrió y fue por la comida mientras el otro caminaba en dirección contraria, con Sollux.

-Hey idiota.-Saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Sollux simplemente aparto los ojos de su laptop para mirarle por unos segundos y regresar a teclear.

-Hey KK.-Dijo, y después de terminar de teclear algo, volvió a mirarlo. Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-Entonces, veo que el plan de GZ funciono mejor de lo esperado.-Agarro su lata de alguna bebida energizante y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Por qué coño lo dices?-

-Al entrar aquí tenías una sonrisa de haber follado toda la noche.-Karkat frunció el ceño y se sonrojo, apunto de gritarle algo, pero Sollux siguió hablando;-Además, ni siquiera tienes una sudadera. Empezaba a olvidar que tenías brazos, imbécil.-Lo odiaba tanto, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía ser su mejor amigo. Es más…

-Ya no eres mi amigo, largo de aquí idiota.-El rodo los ojos y volvió la vista a su laptop.

-Como sea.-Murmuro y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero gradualmente volvieron a hablar de cosas sin relevancia hasta que el cáncer miro a Gamzee venir a la mesa, platicando con alguien. Con Tavros. Por el amor de Dios, acaban de hablar hace no más de 30 minutos. Aunque al parecer, Tavros estaba ayudándole a cargar todos sus exagerados platos de comida. Gamzee los había puesto en sus piernas: Lo estaba usando de carrito. Gamzee era un hijo de puta muy grande.

-La comida está servida, mi putisimo hermano.-Comento el más alto de todos colocando todos los platos enfrente del más corto. Uno por uno lo fue poniendo a su lado y enserio que Karkat no recordaba haber tenido tanta hambre desde que era un niño y se quedó encerrado todo un día en la azotea de su casa para escaparse de lo mucho que hablaba su hermano mayor. Pero volviendo a la realidad tomo la pizza de piña entre tus dedos y luego observo como Gamzee se retiraba.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas idiota?-Pregunto dándole una mordida a aquel pedazo de masa con fruta caliente encima. Dios. Juraba que era lo más delicioso que alguna vez haya probado en toda su puta vida.

-Por mi comida, no podía cargar ambas.-Sonrió y se fue. Karkat se sintió un poco mal por eso, así que no volvió a dar ni un bocado más hasta que el mayor regresara.

Entonces si volvió a comer como un animal salvaje. Escuchaba como platicaban, pero él estaba al margen de todo, ocupado comiendo sin darle atención a nadie. Por eso se sorprendió que cuando termino todo, alzara la cabeza para toparse con las miradas expectantes de Sollux, Gamzee, Tavros, y al parecer, Vriska, Nepeta y Equius que en algún punto de la comida se habían unido a ellos.

-Miau, Karkitty, ¿Por qué estabas tan hambriento?-Pregunto genuinamente confundida y "Karkitty" solo frunció el ceño.

-Ayer no comí nada.-Fue su única respuesta y al parecer todos en la mesa la tomaron como una excusa valida (Excepto por Gamzee y Sollux). Mientras todos los demás terminaban de comer, inconscientemente Karkat robaba pequeños trozos de la comida de Gamzee. Aunque él se los ofrecía gustosamente, pero prefería quitarlos disimuladamente. Incluso se tomó su Faygo, la cual, nunca le pareció tan deliciosa como ahora. ¿Esto era un milagro?


End file.
